Querido Jack
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Jamie le escribe a su amigo Jack Frost una carta pidiéndole un favor muy especial. One-Shot.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Vi la película "El Origen de los Guardianes" hace tres días. Decir que me gustó es poco ¡Me fascinó! Tenía muchas ganas de escribir un fic sobre la película pero las ideas que tenía son muy ambiguas. Hasta hace poco pude concretar este pequeño one-shot, en parte por otro fic que leí en inglés que me inspiró :)

He leído muchos fanfics en español e inglés muy buenos, ojalá esta pequeña cooperación les agrade.

Me encantó demasiado el personaje de Jack. Es sensacional. Aunque amé a todos los personajes hubo momentos en los que de verdad me sentí como Jack; fue una película muy mágica. Este fic se ubica después de la película, un año para ser concisa. Espero que la disfruten mucho.

* * *

**Querido Jack **

**.**

**.**

—Ho-Ho-Ho—Norte se echaba a reír, los yetis estaban haciendo juguetes rápidamente. Las cosas estaban bastante bien, hacia un año que habían derrotado a Pitch y no se veía del Coco ni una sola sombra. Las luces que brillaban en su globo terráqueo le hacían sonreír de alegría pura—Será una hermosa navidad ¿Verdad?

Estaban a septiembre. Tenían tiempo aún para terminar los juguetes y la producción no se había retrasado en lo más mínimo. Era un día bastante bueno.

—Sigo esperando mis galletas—dijo con humor, mientras daba un recorrido vigilando la producción de cada juguete. Todos debían ser perfectos—Píntalas de varios colores, me cansa ver la muñeca con el mismo vestido rosa todos los años—le dijo a un yeti, que se puso desesperado al ver las doscientas muñecas ya pintadas de rosa. Norte solamente rió.

En eso un grupo de duendes se le acercaron. Uno cargaba el plato lleno de galletas y el otro, tenía unos pequeños sobres blancos. Norte cogió las cartas con curiosidad, eran raros los niños que mandaban sus cartas con tanta anticipación. Una que otra eran de otros seres mágicos que le daban recomendaciones o pedían su presencia. Norte iba a abrir la de la Marmota cuando encontró un sobre azul brillante.

"Abrir al momento de recibir" decía la carta.

Norte se mostró extrañado por eso. Pero decidió hacerle caso. Abrió el sobre, que era más grande de lo normal, y encontró en el interior un sobre más de color azul marino. El sobre estaba rodeado de un papel con la inconfundible letra de un niño.

_Querido Santa Claus, me llamo Jamie. Usted a lo mejor me recuerda, hace un año lo conocí con sus amigos en mi pueblo natal cuando se enfrentaron al Coco. Eso no importa ahora. Tengo una amiga que está muy enferma y tiene un deseo, un único deseo, que solo puede cumplirle Jack Frost. No sé cómo comunicarme con Jack, ya que es septiembre y no vendrá acá a mi pueblo hasta noviembre, que empieza el invierno ¿Puede usted darle ésta carta en nombre de mi amiga? Es urgente que se la dé lo más pronto posible. Por favor, Santa. Sería mi regalo de navidad._

_Firma. _

_Jamie._

—¿Un deseo?—la curiosidad le picaba a Norte mientras veía la carta azul todavía sellada de la niña enferma.—No, debes dársela a Jack—dijo, metiéndosela en el bolsillo. El niño debía estar desesperado para usarlo como medio para llegar a Jack en vez de esperarse al cambio de estación.

Norte se puso el enorme abrigo rojo.

—¡Preparen el trineo!—gritó, mientras revisaba tener la bola de cristal en su bolsillo.

Solo porque se lo suplicaba un niño cumpliría con su petición. Y solo por ésta vez.

Jack Frost estaba en el sur del planeta, para ser más específico, se encontraba en los Alpes. La primavera estaba cayendo en el extremo sur del meridiano y el espíritu del invierno esperaba pacientemente el solsticio para irse al norte a llevar las heladas. Podría decirse que estaba de vacaciones, pero Jack nunca encontraba descanso. En los lugares más fríos del planeta, donde ni siquiera el verano podía entrar, causaba bromas y problemas a sus habitantes.

El bosque de pinos estaba cubierto por una fina de capa de hielo cuando Norte llegó en su trineo. Hacía un frío de mil demonios ¡Y eso que él vivía en el Polo Norte! Se frotó los dos brazos con ambas manos y buscó entre las ramas dónde estaría Jack. El despreocupado Guardián estaba sentado, jugando con una bola de nieve en sus dos manos.

—¡Jack!—gritó—¡Jack, ven aquí!

El chico miró sorprendido.

—¿Norte? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?—le preguntó curioso—Faltan menos de cuatro meses para Navidad.

—Lo sé, pero mandados importantes me traen a hablar contigo—se bajó del trineo, caminando dificultosamente sobre la nieve que le llevaba hasta la cintura—¡Pero cómo has hecho nevar aquí!

Jack se echó a reír.

—No he hecho nevar aquí en dos años, el lugar es frío por naturaleza—cayó grácilmente enfrente de Norte, sus helados pies flotando sin hundirse—No he recibido ni una sola carta ni visto las luces boreales, así que si hubo junta, no me mandaron avisar—se refería a las juntas cada vez más constantes que hacían los Guardianes. A las cuales, cabe destacar, siempre llegaba tarde.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No es un asunto de Guardianes—Norte metió la mano en su abrigo buscando la carta azul—Te llego esto, me lo mandaron para dártelo—le tendió el sobre azul.

—Que lindo de tu parte dármelo de frente—repuso con una sonrisa, agarrando el sobre—¿De quién es?

—Una niña enferma, no sé más. Dice que solo debes leerlo tú.

—Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

—Lo hice porque me enterneció. Espero que no se haga frecuente, entonces tendrás que abrir tu propia línea de correos.

Jack sonrió.

—Está bien. Gracias Norte.

—¿Me ayudas?—señaló al trineo. Jack asintió.

Norte se subió al trineo y Jack creó un fuerte viento que lo empujó, la nieve entonces se alzó en una rampa muy empinada que le aventó al aire con potencia suficiente para cruzar el portal mágico, antes de cruzar Santa gritó:

—¡Gracias y Adiós!

Desapareció tras el portal mágico.

Jack miró la carta con un dejo de curiosidad. La pasó entre sus manos antes de romper la hoja azul y desdoblar el papel blanco con letra infantil. Una letra que le pareció conocida. Leyó detenidamente.

_Querido Jack Frost._

_Me llamo Amelia, tengo nueve años. Mi mejor amigo, Jamie, me dijo que tú eres quien crea las ventiscas, haces nevar y crear hermosos copos. Verás, siempre he sido una niña enfermiza. Mamá dice que es porque desde chiquitita me enfermé de no sé qué (lecemia o algo así se llama) Me llevan mucho con el doctor. He tenido que vivir en el hospital desde hace dos semanas. Sé que todavía falta mucho para que llegue el invierno ¡Apenas estamos a septiembre! Pero me siento mal. Bastante mal. Me da miedo no poder ver otra vez la nieve._

_Me encanta la nieve ¿Sabes? Siempre me la paso haciendo muñecos de nieve, pelea de bolas de nieve, ángeles de nieve y siempre que está nevando bailo bajo los copos. Imagino que tu lo has visto ¿Verdad? Solamente quiero ver la nieve caer por la ventana una vez más. No tiene que ser mucha, con poquita bastará. No tengo fuerzas ni para escribir esta carta, mi amigo Jamie la está escribiendo por mí ¿Serías tan amable de hacer nevar, por favor?_

_Muchas gracias por todas las blancas navidades que me diste. Jamás las olvidaré._

_Firma._

_Amelia Stuart._

_P.D.-Jack, soy yo, Jamie. Por favor cumple el deseo de Amelia. Sé que no llegarás hasta que entre el invierno, en Noviembre. Ven por favor, ella de verdad que lo merece._

Si Jack no fuera pálido por naturaleza, hubiera palidecido.

¿Qué más quisiera él que cumplirle aquel bello regalo a la niña? Pero Estados Unidos, en ese momento, estaba cubierto por el espíritu del Otoño. Y sería raro que le permitiera entrar aunque fuera por una sola noche.

"Con tratar no se pierde nada" fue lo que pensó, al momento en que agarraba su cayac y se echaba a volar lo más alto posible, buscando no enfriar los países, y yéndose al norte tan rápido como pudo.

Claro que al momento de pasar el Caribe, se topó con la barrera y el viento otoñal.

—¡No, no, no!—gritaba una voz masculina—¡Claro que no! ¡No me harás esto!

Era un muchacho de cabello castaño, que cubría con unas capas de ese mismo color combinado con el anaranjado. Sus ojos eran de color miel y la piel estaba más o menos morena, aperlada de un tono muy brillante. Tenía en sus manos un bastón de dos ramas entrelazadas finamente y decoraciones con forma de hojas como bordados de sus prendas.

—Hola, Folon—saludó Jack con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Jack Frost—fue su respuesta—No ha llegado el solsticio ¡Fuera de aquí!

Folon Fall, el espíritu del otoño, era un chico usualmente carismático. De hecho Jack se llevaba bien con él, mucho mejor de lo que se llevaba con Sasha, la espíritu del verano. Pero ese era otro cuento. Jack buscaba las palabras correctas con ahínco.

—Mira, Folon, yo…

—Tu nada—Folon era muy celoso a la hora de cuidar su estación. Y eso a Jack siempre le pareció bien, estaba en sus derechos. Pero en esta situación era chocante—Jamás me meto con tu invierno. No te metas con mi otoño.

—Es un asunto muy importante ¡De una niña!

—No eres el único guardián de los niños ¿No puede venir otro? ¡Tu traes frío a donde vayas! Y no es la temporada del frío.

—Lo sé, solo que….

—Jack…

—Mira.

Jack le dio a Folon la carta. Esperaba que leer las palabras de la niña le calentara el corazón para dejarlo pasar. Si no pues… había formas de burlarlo.

Folon, al terminar de leer, le miró desafiante.

Demonios, debería hacerlo por las fuerzas.

**-o-**

Amelia estaba recostada en la cama de su cuarto. Cuando el doctor le dijo a sus padres que no había nada más por hacer, la madre pidió entre lágrimas el favor de llevarla a su casa. Quería que muriera en su cama calentita rodeada de sus adorados peluches. Tras conseguir una enfermera aquella petición fue posible y Amelia miraba a través de su propia ventana el cielo azul.

Azul con sol radiante.

Un poco de viento llevándose hojas.

Nada de nubes.

Nada de nieve.

Suspiró.

—Quizá la carta… no llegó… a Jack Frost—dijo Amelia, le costaba hablar.

Jamie la miró.

—Debió haber llegado. Se la mandé a Santa.

—¿Porqué… a San-ta?

—Son muy amigos ¡Yo los vi juntos!

Amelia asintió.

Jamie no entendía porqué Jack no traía nieve. Solo sería un día de septiembre. Solo eso, un día. Y Amelia se pondría feliz y quizá, solo quizá, se podría recuperar.

—No te preocupes Amelia, sé que Jack Frost vendrá—le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Amelia entendía los esfuerzos de Jamie por ayudarla, así que asintió sin por eso sentirse del todo mejor. Quería ver nieve, pero si al final no tenía la dicha de ver los copitos caer a su ventana, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de haber tenido un magnífico amigo entrañable.

Jamie se acercó a su amiga. Conocía a Amelia desde que los dos eran pequeñitos, después de todo eran vecinos. El primer día de kínder los dos fueron juntos y jugaron hasta que conocieron a más niños. Aunque Amelia tendía a enfermarse mucho y por eso no salía de casa frecuentemente, Jamie siempre la visitaba y la consideraba su mejor amiga. Su mamá ya le había dicho que Amelia muy pronto tendría que irse, y Jamie sabía lo que eso significaba. Le dolía mucho, pero a la vez también sabía que no había nada más por hacer.

Se asomó nuevamente al cielo por la ventana ¿En que estaba pensando? Era mediados de septiembre. Seguramente había reglas y Jack Frost no podría romperlas solo para hacer nevar por un par de niños. No al menos hasta que fuera invierno. Pero para invierno Amelia… mejor no pensarlo.

—Jamie—le llamó Amelia, con voz susurrante—Gracias… por… intentarlo.

Jamie quería decirle que no se quedaría en un intento. Pero habían mandado la carta hace más de una semana. Quizá… no llegó.

Era triste. Jamie agarró uno de los muchos peluches que tenía Amelia y lo abrazó, sin dejar de ver a su amiga. Ella estaba acostada en la cama, con la piel un poco pálida y una sonrisa en sus labios. Se veía cansada, pero extrañamente feliz. Como complacida.

Jamie se recostó en la cama cerca de ella, entristecido. A lo mejor Jack estaba muy ocupado y por eso tampoco había podido venir. Era un Guardián, quizá eso le tenía metido en muchas obligaciones. Como mamá y papá que a veces llegaban tarde a la casa o se ocupaban toda la tarde por sus trabajos.

En ese momento un frío viento golpeó la ventana. Como no tenía segurito puesto la abrió de golpe y el viento fresco, demasiado fresco, entró en la habitación. Jamie inmediatamente caminó hacia la ventana para cerrarla. El frío podía hacerle daño a Amelia. Pero ¿Porqué hacia tanto frío?

Apenas cerró la ventana, lo vio.

Era un copo de nieve.

Un hermoso copo de nieve en forma de estrella que estaba cayendo.

Hacia él.

Amelia jadeó emocionada. No estaba nevando, al menos no afuera ¡Estaba nevando en su propia alcoba!

En el techo estaban una especie de pequeñas nubecitas negras y muchos copos hermosos caían de ellas. Amelia estiró su manita, con lentitud, intentando alcanzar uno de los copos. Un viento pequeño empujó el copo, dejándolo suavemente en su mano.

Unos conejitos blancos comenzaron a saltar alrededor, provocando en los dos niños una risa sin igual ¡eran conejitos de nieve! Jamie alcanzó uno y el otro se puso en regazo de Amelia, que por la emoción estaba sentada en su cama. Al contacto humano los dos conejitos se deshicieron en hermosas gotitas de nieve que cayeron como escarcha en el cuarto.

Amelia reía emocionada.

—¡Es nieve!—decía, como su cansancio le permitía—Es… es ni-nieve.

—Sí.

Jamie volteó y en la ventana encontró a Jack, sentado con su cayado en la mano. Miraba a Amelia de forma dulce. Ahora que era Guardián, la felicidad de los niños engrandecía mucho más sus poderes que antes.

—¡Jack Frost!

Amelia quiso ponerse de pie, pero el movimiento le causó un repentino mareo y cayó sobre su cama. Jack entró a la habitación, acercándose lentamente a Amelia. Más nieve comenzaba a caer en su cuarto, arremolinándose alrededor de ellos. Jack se sentó en la cama y miró con una enorme sonrisa a la niña, tendiéndole después una bolita brillante y blanca.

—¿Para mí?

Había unos polvos plateados resplandeciendo encima de la bola de nieve. Era un truquito mágico que Jack acababa de aprender.

—Toda tuya, Amelia—le dijo Jack con dulzura.—Gracias a ti por disfrutar siempre de mi nieve.

La niña agarró la esferita y el polvo mágico hizo su efecto. La niña por un momento se sintió tan alegre y feliz como cuando estaba sana. Y esa chispa de jovialidad le permitió lanzarse a darle un abrazo a Jack.

—Muchas gracias—dijo la pequeña.

Jack le devolvió el abrazo.

—Sabía que vendrías—dijo Jamie—Simplemente lo sabía.

—Oh sí. Santa me dio la carta. Sé que me pediste que nevara a través de la ventana, pero pensé que nevar en tu cuarto sería mejor regalo ¿Te ha gustado?

Amelia, con la bolita de nieve en su mano y recostada, asintió.

—M-muchas… gracias. Ha…s-sido lo… me-ejor.

Jack la cubrió delicadamente con las mantas y después caminó a la ventana.

—Será mejor que me vaya—dijo—Mi frío no te ayudará a sanar, y además creo que a Folon le guste que me quede mucho tiempo. Es su estación.

—¿Folon?—preguntó Jamie con curiosidad—¿Quién es él?

—Folon Fall, el espíritu del otoño.—elevó el cayado al techo donde las nubecitas negras se desintegraron—Nos veremos en dos meses y cuídense mucho.

Al momento de salir, Jack lanzó una esfera enorme de nieve que estalló en muchísima escarcha que cubrió el suelo. Amelia estaba encantaba, viendo los copos caer. A pesar de estar recostada y enferma, la chispa de vivacidad que cubría sus ojos la llenaba de vida. Quizá solo fuera por un momento, pero esa pequeña luz era invaluable para Jack.

—Se ven muy felices.—dijo Folon al lado de Jack. Ambos espíritus de pie sobre un poste, viendo a través de la ventana cómo Amelia se entretenía viendo la nieve caer—Fue un lindo gesto de tu parte.

—Gracias a ti por dejarme hacerlo—le dijo Frost—Sé que no es mi estación.

—Bueno, solo nevaste su cuarto. Técnicamente no rompiste las reglas.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no te causaría problemas.

Jack se apoyó en su cayado. Había vivido trescientos años y visto un montón de cosas en el mundo. Pero la muerte de un niño pequeño, por la causa que fuera, siempre le llenaba de tristeza.

Sintió el delicado roce de unas alas en su mejilla.

—Ah, hadita—se sorprendió de verla, tranquila y sonriente a su lado—Todavía no es de noche ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me estaba guiando—Tooth apareció, bajando de las nubes para estar a su altura—Hola Folon—saludó.

—Hola—Folon miró alrededor, encontrando unos árboles con hojas de un color café muy intenso—Será mejor que tumbe de una vez por todas esas hojas. Nos veremos luego y, Jack—el susodicho lo miró—Vete a las montañas a los Polos…. En un rato más.

—Claro.

Folon se fue, dejando solos a los dos Guardianes. Tooth y la hadita se inclinaron para ver mejor el espectáculo. Jamie reunía la nieve del suelo en una esfera grande para colocarla sobre la cama de Amelia, la niña estiraba sus manitas como podía entre cortantes risas para agarrar cuanta nieve cupiera en sus manos.

—Fue un gesto muy noble—le dijo Tooth.

—Gracias a Folon. Él me dejó hacerlo en su estación.

A Jack le hubiera gustado cubrir de nieve toda la ciudad, pero además de Folon estaba el delicado equilibrio de los ecosistemas terrestres. No podía causar un alteración de ese grado por un par de niños. Pero hacer nevar en un cuarto… bueno, nadie le dijo que estaba prohibido.

—Y por cierto—Jack miró a Tooth—¿Cómo supiste?

—Norte me dijo—admitió—Lo ha estado diciendo a todos. Lo digo por si Sandy te hace preguntas en la noche.

La hadita se sentó cómodamente en el hombro de Jack.

—Genial, tendré un tema de conversación.

Amelia se veía tan feliz. Costaba creer que moría lentamente.

—La vida humana es frágil Jack—le dijo Tooth, adivinando sus pensamientos—Pero no por eso deja de ser menos valiosa.

Era todo lo contrario.

**-o-**

—¡Jack!—gritó Norte enfadado, con un sobre blanco en sus manos—No soy tu mensajero, así que hazte tu propia línea de correos ¿de acuerdo?—le dio la carta.

—Gracias Norte, lo haré—Jack agarró el sobre con curiosidad.

Era blanco, completamente, con una tinta negra en letra infantil diciendo: "Para Jack Frost" abrió cuidadosamente el sobre y sacó la hoja celeste, desdoblándola.

_Querido Jack Frost._

_Aquel día que hiciste nevar en el cuarto de Amelia fue el mejor tanto para ella como para mí. La nieve no se derritió hasta la noche—cosa buena porque su mamá no nos hubiera creído—nos pasamos los demás días hablando de eso. Amelia estaba tranquila, con su deseo cumplido. Y es por eso que no me duele mucho decirte que murió ayer, primero de octubre._

_Ella estaba feliz y satisfecha, así que me la imagino feliz con sus abuelitos que ya están muertos también. Su mamá y su papá estaban muy tristes, sobre todo su mamá. Ella sabía que Amelia quería llegar al invierno para ver nevar, y piensa que no vio su último deseo cumplido. Pero tú y yo sabemos lo contrario. Muchas gracias por todo Jack, de verdad. Hiciste de ese día el mejor._

_Nos veremos en invierno._

_Firma._

_Jamie._

* * *

__¿Les gustó?

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

chao!


End file.
